BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups Fall Festival
Hi everyone. Today, I am going to be reviewing the episode: Pups Fall Festival. Enjoy! We see Chase on the title card, saying the name of the episode. We see Chase helping out Farmer Yumi picking fruit from her farm. Chase jumps and holds onto a tree branch with his mouth (bending the tree branch), and Farmer Yumi picks apples off the tree branch, says that the apples are "Prefect! Just in time for the Fall Festival!" and eats one. Marshall then pushes a bucket up next to Farmer Yumi and Marshall comments, saying "I love, love, love apples Farmer Yumi!" Farmer Yumi then reminds him "Don't forget about our pumpkins!" Marshall replies "I love, love, love pumpkins too! Especially in pies!" Chase walks around some more and says that "I can't reach anymore branches" Marshall says that "I can reach those branches easy. Watch!" Marshall then runs, jumps on a barrel of hay, and hangs onto a branch filled with apples, with his mouth. Farmer Yumi laughs, but Chase warns him, saying "Marshall, wait! Those are too..." but Marshall goes springing off the tree branch, and into the air. Chase finishes by saying "...Springy", then follows Marshall. Review: Okay, this is a pretty good and slightly funny way to begin the episode. Overall, good job. Continue... Marshall goes flying into the air, bounces off a barrel of hay, slides off of Petina's back, and into a pile of pumpkins, with a pumpkin breaking and landing on Marshall's head. Chase and Farmer Yumi rush over, and as Farmer Yumi pulls the pumpkin off of Marshall's head, she asks if he's alright. Marshall says he is, until he says "Oh no!" Marshall thinks she is talking about the mess he made, but Farmer Yumi explains "No Marshall. Pumpkin goo I can handle. It's the way Petina's acting that has me worried. All that twitching means bad weather is coming. And that won't be good for the apples". She checks he cell phone, and it shows snow on the phone screen. Farmer Yumi says "Yup! Snow storm's coming. Cows always know!" Chase exclaims "A snow storm already? It's not even winter yet!" The group then realizes that they need to pick all the fruit and vegetables before the storm comes. Unfortunately, that job would take Farmer Yumi, Chase, and Marshall way too long. Chase then suggests that the PAW Patrol could help, and him and Marshall run off to get help. Review: Okay. Overall this is a good scene, but I do have a few issues. First, the bottom of a pumpkin does not break that easily when it falls, let alone being in tact. Second, it doesn't have to be winter for it to snow. If outside temperatures drop below 31 Degrees Celsius, it is cold enough to snow (just a little fun fact). Anyways, continue... Marshall gets caught in the farm fence before he continues running with Chase. The two pups make it to The Lookout and tell Ryder about Farmer Yumi's problem. Ryder then pulls out his Pup Pad, slides the side of the Pad over and pushes the red button, saying "PAW Patrol, to The Lookout!" The pups tags glow and repeat Ryder's call. Skye and Zuma race to The Lookout from the park, while Rocky and Rubble run to The Lookout while playing Frisbee. Rubble reminds Rocky that the Frisbee goes in the toy box, but after Rocky puts it away, he comments "That's not fair!" The two pups then run into the elevator, but both Skye and Zuma arrive at the elevator at the same time. They argue saying "I win!" two times, before Skye back-flip into the elevator saying "I win". Zuma enters the elevator, and the pups giggle. The elevator then goes up, the pups get into their Pup Packs, the elevator doors open after reaching the top, and the pups jump out of the elevator, before getting into their respective positions. Review: Okay, overall a good scene, but why did Rocky say "That's not fair!" when putting the Frisbee in the toy box? Last time I checked, running to the elevator wasn't considered to be a race. Anyways, continue... Chase says "PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!" before Ryder clicks his Pup Pad, and the TV screen shows the situation. Ryder explains that Farmer Yumi needs to pick all her fruits and vegetables off the trees, or the fruit will be no good for the Fall Festival. Chase and Marshall both say that Farmer Yumi is counting on them. Ryder then clicks on Marshall's icon on his Pup Pad, and tells him that he can use his ladder to get fruit down from the high branches. Marshall says his catchphrase, before Ryder clicks Rubble's icon on his Pup Pad, and tells Rubble to use his bulldozer bucket to help get fruit into the barn fast. Rubble says his catchphrase, and then Ryder explains that "this job is big enough for ever pup!" The pups all cheer, before Ryder says "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" The pups cheer again, as Ryder goes to the metal pole and slides down it. The pups then go down the slide to their rigs, they meet Ryder, and they drive over to Farmer Yumi's barn. Review: Okay, although the viewers already knew about the situation, this was still a good way of Ryder telling the pups. Overall, pretty good. Anyways, continue... Once the PAW Patrol arrives, Ryder assigns Skye and Zuma with getting the pumpkins into the barn, and Ryder will help Marshall and Rocky pick apples. As Ryder helps pick apples, Chase comes up to Ryder and asks him what he can do to help. Ryder replies "Just see what needs doing and pitch in, Chase!", but as Chase goes to put some apples in the barn, Rubble uses his rig to move the baskets of apples. Chase then goes to see if Skye and Zuma need any help with the pumpkins, but a pumpkin comes rolling towards him, until he gets out if the way. Rocky then finds an old rain gutter to use to help collect apples with. Rubble helps bring apples into the barn using his rig, and as Chase looks around to help, he sees Marshall running around with a bucket on his head. Chase cries out "Marshall! The pumpkins!" before Marshall is able to get the bucket off of his head. Suddenly, a bunch of pumpkins come rolling towards Marshall, and as Rubble sees this, he quickly stops his rig, sending baskets of fruit into Marshall and the pile of fruit. Marshall then rolls on a pumpkin (using his feet)) backwards, and into a pile of pumpkins and fruit. Chase runs over, and helps Marshall, seeing his friend has a pumpkin on his head. Chase comments saying "You look good in orange!". Review: Okay, this is interesting... We have the PAW Patrol helping out, and yet even though everyone has a task to do around the farm, there's no organization. This is the first time the pups have all worked together, but the way that they do the tasks show how they are all getting in the way of everyone else because they all just want to get the fruit and vegetables into the barn as fast as possible. For the first time, the PAW Patrol is doing a job, but it's not running perfectly. THANK YOU! I was wondering if fans would ever see this kind of situation. Even the pups don't do everything perfectly! Continuing... The pups all notice that the farm is a mess, and Ryder reminds them all that "Pups, this isn't how we get the job done!" Zuma says that "We totally got in each other's way!", and this gives Ryder an idea. Ryder then assigns Chase as the "traffic pup" to help keep everything running smoothly around the barn. Chase then helps Rocky and Rubble with getting apples into their rigs, and into the barn, and helps Skye and Zuma with rolling pumpkins into the barn as well. Everything is working great, but the snow arrives, and the pups still got a lot of pumpkins to get into the barn. Ryder then suggests that they should have a "Pumpkin rolling contest", and all of the pups help roll pumpkins into the barn. The PAW Patrol get all the fruit into the barn, just as the snow storm comes. Farmer Yumi thanks the PAW Patrol, and Ryder replies "Whenever you need us, just yelp for help!" Review: Okay, this was good. This is exactly how I guessed Ryder and the pups would handle the situation. And it really shows how when everything is organized, everything can go as planned! Yes! Thank you! See, not every task can go according to plan, and sometimes you need to rethink your plan or have everything be organized. Continue... The Fall Festival starts, and as Ryder and the pups bob for apples, Rubble brings in more pumpkins with his rig, but a pumpkin goes flying towards Marshall. Rubble tries to warns Marshall, but the pumpkin goes flying onto Marshall's head. Marshall says "I'm okay!", and the episode ends. Review: Okay, I give this episode 4 out of 5 stars, and a 7 out of 10. Overall, this wasn't a favorite of mine because the situation was pretty straightforward, but seeing the pups unorganized for once and the way they handled the situation is what I really liked about this episode. Nicely done. Previous Review: Pups Save a Ghost Cabin Next Review: Pups Save Christmas